the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Festival of Strength
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay Starter A Festival of Strength 74 Comments ATasteForVintages ATasteForVintages @atasteforvintages 3 years ago ( Historical note- the Olympics weren't officially revived until 1896, but I had to make this because current events! How 'bout dat Rio guys? ) The Society was quiet- for once. As quiet as a neighbor of Bethnal Green could be, anyways. The setting sun cast a golden hue over the oddly decorated interiors, met by the smell of game and chemicals and the gentle whir of engineering genius. As peaceful as it was, however, cheers began to rise into the smoggy air outside and the sound of footsteps against cobblestones echoed throughout the halls, masking the machinery in a wall of thunderous sound. Almost in an instant, the windows darkened, as if the sun had been blotted out of the sky. The Society was peaceful no more. Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Awwww! How cool! ^-^) 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( Jasper stands, balancing rather precariously on a steep point amongst the Society's many shapes on the roof. Before her sit three items: a carriage, a tall redwood log, and a scaffold the size of the building. Closing her eyes, she gently lifts the carriage while maintaining her balance. Good, very good. Using her hair, Jasper floats down and places the carriage back onto the street. Too easy. Too light. Rough hands grab the ledges, the muscles in her arms pushing her up onto the next one. Powerful legs propel her forward as she scales the Society's facade. She returns to her perch and picks up the log, wavering slightly from the weight shift before stabilizing herself with her core muscles. Her eyes snap open when she hears the footsteps, remembering her task a little too late. Jasper stumbles backwards, followed by the log and the metal structure- her face protected only by a helmet. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Did Jasper fall off the building with the log and scaffolding?) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Yeah, but she's okay! Jaspers are built for this. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Okay. Second question, did you want someone to intervene, or do you have a plan that requires no interruptions? ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( anything goes! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okay then!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago *A blur, then darkness. Was she upside down? Her fall slowed as she turned in the blackness, then she was falling again. Jasper could see a circle of light ahead of her, coming closer. She landed on something that broke into splinters at her impact and she heard the sound of breaking glass. Then a voice came from the light emanating from the hole in the floor.* Hey, you alright in there? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Jasper, at first, recoils into a defensive stance. She attempts to summon her helmet but pauses, realizing that it's already on her head. She looks around in the nothingness, her amber eyes taking in the lack of surroundings. A Gem base, no doubt. After a solid minute, the Jasper eyes the hole warily before answering. ) ...Yeah, I'm alright 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh good, *A loud thwam and metallic crash came from the hole.* Um, were you in terrible need of that scaffolding? Or that log? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Nah, it was just weight training material. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Oh. Well the good news is that's probably all it'll be good for now. *Catt looked down into the hatt.* Do you think you landed on the chair or the table? I heard something break. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Jasper slowly looks down at her feet, lifting one to reveal the pile of splinters. ) oh...is that what that was? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Yeah. Judging from the sound of breaking glass, it was the table. Shame, I liked that lamp. *Catt mused.* You mind climbing out now? Here, I'll turn the hatt so gravity isn't messed up when you land. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ...Climb out? ...Did you bubble me? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Bubble? *Catt asked confusedly.* I saw you falling and about to be landed on by that debris, so I caught you in my hatt. You should be able to climb out through the hole. *From what Jasper could tell, the hole in question was, at most, only a foot in diameter. If that had been how she entered this black space, she didn't know how she had fit through. Let alone if she would fit back out.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Riiiiight, because I'm secretly a Pearl. ( She sighs, muttering to herself.) Alright, here goes ( All at once, Jasper dives through the hole. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago GHAha! *Catt yelped as the giant came crashing out of the hatt and landed on the ground, rolling deftly to her feet.* You, you startled me. I'm Catt by the way, nice to meet you. *She said replacing her hatt and offering a handshake to the woman.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( The Jasper eyes the hand warily before grabbing it with her own and giving it a firm shake. ) Nice to meet you Catt, I'm Jasper. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Like the gemstone? Cool! (Catt doesn't know about Gems.) *Hey, I know some things about geology! Catt grumbled silently at the Narrator.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( Hen looks out the window and sighs. ) Must be the angry mob again. I'll go fetch my coat. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited *As Hen was heading for the entrance, he spotted someone he hadn't met before. The African boy was wielding what appeared to be a spear with three points in his left hand, and was wearing clothes that were at least two sizes too big for his 5'1" frame. The boy was also headed for the door, he paused before turning to face the doctor, polearm at the ready in a defensive stance.* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( The doctor, in turn, jumps back with his arms raised in an equally defensive stance. ) Whoa whoa whoa there! Hold your fire! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *The boy's red and brown eyes twitched slightly in confusion.* It's a spetum, not a gun. Who're you? *He asked. Not dropping his stance, but not advancing either. Distrust laid behind his expression.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( He inches slightly towards the wall, a wary look in his eye. ) I'm Doctor Jekyll, I should ask the same of you. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited *His eyes narrow as he pivoted to stay facing the doctor.* You the one who shot her, or the one who treated her? *The boy asked gruffly.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I'm the one who treated her. By your question, I would assume you are the one who saved her. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited *The boy humphed and seemed to relax slightly. He switched to a resting stance, and dropped his spear on it's end. It dissipated after striking the ground.* I am. My name is Sozo. *He stated, not moving away from the door or offering a handshake. Sozo didn't seem much for social niceties.* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Hen nods ) Well I thank you deeply then, We will never forget the wonderful service you did us by saving our Catt. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *Your Catt? Sozo chuckled inwardly at the accidental wordplay.* I was just returning a favour. Any idea what's happening out there? *He asked, abruptly changing the subject.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I haven't the faintest idea. I was just about to go check, in fact. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago I'll join you. *He said, not even waiting for an invitation.* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( The doctor moves towards the door, seemingly unbothered.) Great! Two heads are always better than one! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited *Sozo stepped out of the way, keeping the Doctor in front of him and doing a quick scan of the room as they stepped through the doorway and into the street.* 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Super excited! For what's coming!) *Not-Allison was out on the steps of the society watching the world go by and letting her mind drift off in search of answers. As the sky grew dark she looked up. She knew London enjoyed the gloomy weather and thunderstorms that often appeared but this storm seemed different maybe even sinister. She hug her knees and huddled on the steps waiting for whatever was about to befall the society.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Hen jogs past her, slipping his coat on as he bounds down the steps. He pauses halfway. ) Hey, what are you doing out here? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Watching the world...*she looks up at the sky.* ...It seems to be moody today. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago You noticed that too. ( He looks to the distance. ) Usually when this happens, someone is being shaken down for an experiment gone wrong. I suspect that the mob is quite large this time. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *She bolts up to a standing position.* That's not good at all! We need to find and defuse that mob fast before someone gets hurt! 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited That's precisely what I was thinking. I've got a Landau waiting, come along! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *Not-Allison runs after Hen as they race towards the source of the darken sky.* By the way what's a Landeu? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( He stops abruptly in front of a small black carriage. Attached is a single horse. ) This is. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Oh. *She stares at the carriage wide eyed.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( He opens the door. ) After you? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Thank you! *She climbs into the Landeu.* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( With a click and a flick of the reins, the carriage totters down the cobblestone streets. Through the windows, faces brighten and the crowd erupts into cheers as they pass. Hen's eyebrows furrow, muttering under his breath. ) ... what the devil? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *The girl peers out the window at the cheering crowd.* ...T-This doesn't seem right... 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago You're telling...me ( The crowd takes them to a magnificent arena adorned with red, yellow, green, and blue flags. The streets are lined with carriages. Scores of people surround the entrance, excitedly chattering amongst themselves. ) Either someone important is being hanged or this isn't what we thought it was. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *She watches the flags and cheering crowds go by.* It's almost like a celebration! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago You think? ( He guides the horse over to a vacant place on the street. ) Should we investigate? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *The girl continues to press her face against the window.* I don't think they're going to burn us at the stake, so I don't see any reason not to! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Right! then let's go! ( Hen leads the horses into a stable and exits the landau. He walks over to her side and opens the door. ) After you? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Thank you! *She jumps our of the landau.* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Hen leads her into the building, where an entire orchestra is perched on its magnificent stage, illuminated by elegant gas lamps. A host of dancers swirl and writhe to their music, the sound filling the great hall. The audience gathers round, eagerly devouring the display. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *She stares mesmerized by the dancers and the whispers to Hen.* Is this one of those theater productions or Operas or dances? •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( He mutters back ) must be ( The music suddenly changes, taking a tribal sort of tone. The ballerinas disappear in a sea of brightly colored skirts. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *She continues to watch.* I've never seen one of these before...they're so pretty. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Dreamer sighs as she noticed this. Nex sleeping as dreamer rose and slipped out. 4 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( As soon as she leaves the gate, she's swept in an array of different, brightly colored flags and rowdy pedestrians, lifting her along like a gentle parachute. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago "Gah!" dreamer called before using the air in front of her to stop her and she stood on it and looked around to seen what was happening. 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( All around her, people go rushing past. Faces lit with joy expressed on features uncommon for the average Londoner. These people wave the flags, filling the air with different sounding words. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Dreamer ran along in the space below her and above the crowd to find the source and what was going on. 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Through the streets they go, not really noticing her. Although each face is different, they all have one thing in common- they are heading in the same direction. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Dreamer then ran as fast as she could in the crowds direction. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *Hastie shrugged on his coat as he strode towards the front doors of the Society, his face set in a frown.* For the love of God, I'm gone for a few weeks and suddenly the world goes dark. 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago ( He sighs, staring at the swarms of people rushing past. ) If only, this is probably the hunt for another poor scientist. 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago *Hastie walks up to the crowd and plucks someone from it; a lady standing at about 5'0 and wielding... a javelin?* Excuse me madam, could you tell me what this swarm of people is doing outside my Society? I would also appreciate it if you could take me to the person who organised this. The ruckus is quite disturbing for the people living within these walls, you see. 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago ( She scrunches her face up, scrutinizing him before speaking ) Jane Doe: yer one o' those froggers aincha? well I'll have you know you ain't got a snowball's chance against Brazil! 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Brazil..? *His eyes go wide as he realises what's going on, and without another word he sprints back to the Society.* (Time to go get your sunglasses Hastie! Someone needs to appreciate those swimmers!) 3 •Share › − Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde was in the middle of reading a fashion magazine, looking for inspiration for Catt's new wardrobe when she noticed the darkness outside. She peaked out the window to see what was causing it, and couldn't believe what she saw.* Oh...my...God... 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( Hen pauses on his way out the door. ) You noticed too eh? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Eeeeeyup. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeesh. Must be some mob then! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Eeeeeyup. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy